


Food Tastes Like Dirt

by EdwardSwan (amesthesergeant)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amesthesergeant/pseuds/EdwardSwan
Summary: Prompt: "Did you just hiss at me?"





	Food Tastes Like Dirt

“Do you remember what human food tastes like?” Bella asks looking across the kitchen table at her boyfriend. His face eases from the grimace it was in after smelling her food. 

“Yes, it tastes like dirt.” 

Bella rolls her eyes. “You know that's not what I meant,” she takes a bite. “Do you remember what it tasted like when you were human?”

Edward leans back in his chair and shakes his head. “No. Although that's probably for the best. Can't miss the taste of something if you don't remember what it tastes like in the first place.” 

“I don't know why, but that sounds sad.”

He shrugs at Bella's response before looking at her as she gets up and starts moving around the table to him. He takes in the mischievous look on her face. “What?” He narrows his eyes in suspicion. 

She plops down in his lap, “Oh nothing….but I was thinking that if you know that food tastes like dirt, that means that at some point you tasted dirt and compared the two.”

Edward shoots her an amused smile, “When I wrestle with the others we do tend to throw each other into dirt...it's bound to get in your mouth eventually.” He can tell by the smile on her face that she's not done. 

“So would you prefer a plate of that?” she stands from his lap and starts walking toward the backdoor, “I can have one ready in just a minute,” she throws a joking glance over her shoulder.

Edward is in front of her in a second. “I have something much more appetizing in mind” he hisses playfully before wrapping her in his arms, pressing kisses along her face and down her neck. 

“Did you just hiss at me?” she giggles before biting her lip to stop a moan from passing her lips. Edward pulls back softly speaking as to not ruin the moment, “Well you were being a little rude.” 

Bella reaches up and grabs his head, dragging it back to its place on her neck where he starts kissing her once again, “I promise to stop if you keep doing that,” Bella says closing her eyes and tilting her head to give him better access. 

Edward lightly pushes her back against the kitchen counter pulling back for just a second to whisper in her ear, “I'm glad we're on the same page.”


End file.
